Lo que siente el Corazón
by Hima-Chan030
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si nuestro ojo alegre dragón verde se enamorará?, de la persona que menos lo imaginaba una decidida y tenaz enfermera, que sí que le sacará sorpresas con su firme pero amoroso carácter, Jae-ha ¿dejará atrás su camino de rompecorazones por amar a Darela-chan?, ¿ella le dará la oportunidad a pesar de su tormentoso pasado? Jae-HaxReader, Lemon, Drama y Humor.


_**¡Oyaho!, bien aquí les traigo otra loca historia, pero esta no es producto solo de mis descabechada mente, este lindo fic lo estamos elaborando en colaboración con una persona a la cual quiero mucho y quiero decirles, que ella fue mi sempai, por ella estoy en esto de los fics ya que me animó a subir mis locas ideas. La mayoría de las ideas salieron de su maravillosa y malvada mente como de mi loca idea de soñar con mi Jae-Ha (es mío XD) y pues la estuve jode y jode hasta que esto salió, en fin espero lo disfruten.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lo Que siente el Corazón**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Summary:** ¿Qué pasaría si nuestro ojo alegre dragón verde se enamorará?, de la persona que menos lo imaginaba una decidida y tenaz enfermera, que sí que le sacará sorpresas con su firme pero amoroso carácter, Jae-ha ¿dejará atrás su camino de rompecorazones por amar a Darela-chan?, ¿ella le dará la oportunidad a pesar de su tormentoso pasado?, bien pues a averiguarlo. Jae-ha x Reader.

.

.

.

 **Capitúlo 1: Él Dragón Verde.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** Darela***

 **.**

 **.**

Una mañana fría y con ventisca serena se asomaba, la niebla cubría una sierra y a su pueblo, los campesinos despertaban a trabajar, y un pequeño grupo de pueblerinos guardias entrenaban arduamente desde la madrugada.

Tan calmado se ha hecho la villa, desde el reinado de Yona-sama ha decaído la violencia, paso más tiempo ahora como "enfermera del pueblo", que de guerrera marcial, no es algo de lo cual me queje del todo, me llega un buen sentimiento al ayudar a los de mas, pero mi pasión es la lucha, el enfrentamiento y la adrenalina.

-Aaah-Deje salir un suspiro al tirarme en el pasto debajo de un árbol, miraba fijamente a sus ramas viejas y coloridas por sus hojas verdes, cambie mi mirada al cielo, aun estaba nublado así que no era tan azul del todo. Paso un rato hasta que una sombra llamo mi atención, la vi pasar muy velozmente por el cielo...

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Me pare rápidamente, esa cosa no parecía ni un ave, era muy grande, ¿un águila...?, no, hubiera notado sus alas, buscaba perdidamente entre la niebla en el cielo, solo perdí el tiempo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, sentía mis piernas pesadas, una mirada penetrante, como si me vigilarán, -¡Muévete!- me exigía a mi misma, sabía que ese algo estaba a tras mío. -soy fuerte maldición- me calmé, decidida gire mi todo mi cuerpo para enfrentarme a aquella presencia que me atormentaba, antes de que pasara un segundo sentí una mano tapando mi boca para no gritar, mientras su otro brazo me atraía hacia su cuerpo. -¿eh?- no entendí nada, que hacía un hombre tan atractivo en esta lugar, y porque me tomaba desprevenida. -¿un secuestrador?- Lo empuje lo más fuerte que pude, por alguna razón mi fuerza no era la misma, estaba algo nerviosa, y es que esos ojos purpura me ponían rara. -¡¿Quién rayos eres?!- Cuestione al ponerme a la defensiva.

-Shhhhh- me chiteo poniendo un dedo en su boca -allá abajo, hay bandidos- susurraba -soy Jae Ha, el dragón verde- dijo con una voz algo egocéntrica mientras sacudía su melena verde.

-¿Ryokuryuu!?- susurre impresionada, no sabía que decir, pero era verdad, esa sombra que vi antes en el cielo era él, conozco la historia del reino y la información de la guerra de hace dos años, Jae Ha es el dragón protector de nuestra reina actual.

-Lo se lo sé, mi hermosa presencia causa impresión, lo siento por llegar de esta manera, pero no tenía opción, si llegaba de frente lo más probable es que gritaras y los bandidos se hubieran dado cuenta- Me hizo unas señas apuntando en donde estaban. -¿Cuál es tu nombre querida?- preguntó mientras sostenía mis manos.

-DDDDDDarela- pronuncie con dificultad, era muy atractivo -Pero... ¡¿No se supone que valla tras ese pequeño grupo de bandidos?!

-Darela querida, espera aquí yo me encargare de todo- Soltó mis manos y de pronto ya no estaba enfrente mío, escuche las voces de los hombres siendo derribados por Jae -Ha, eso fue muy rápido…

-Listo- dijo al momento que aterrizo de tras mío, la neblina empezaba a desvanecerse. -¿Los mataste?-

-solo los incapacite, los deje amarrados a un árbol, pronto los oficiales vendrán a la villa

-No vendrán- interrumpí

-¿Eh?, ¿cómo está eso?

-Los oficiales no suben a esta villa-

-No entiendo el por qué, se supone que hay nuevas leyes- dijo alzando una ceja.

-Lo sé, pero aquí no llegan los oficiales desde hace tres meses, de seguro hay contrabandos, nosotros nos encargamos de defendernos...

-Eso no es nada bello, linda tú deberías estar en casa cómodamente

¿Qué chucas se trae?, ¿Trataba de ligar?, lo miraba confusa.

-Ryokuryuu!- una voz se escuchaba

-Oh, Zeno-kun, por aquí- elevo su voz dando su punto a localizar, vi como un rubio se acervada corriendo.

-Huuf!- bufo -buen día señorita- saludo.

-Buen día- le respondí haciendo una reverencia.

-Él es Zeno, el dragón amarillo- comentó Jae Ha. -mucho gusto en conocerlos, es un honor

-Valla, Zeno se siente alagado- dijo llevando ambas manos a su nuca.

-Darela-chan, está bien si nos hablas por nuestros nombres

-No te preocupes- ¿Chan dijo?, quedé en silencio unos segundos hasta que me di cuenta si Ryokuryuu y Ouryuu están aquí, eso quiere decir que los reyes; No, no lo creo...

-¿Está bien señorita?- pregunto dulcemente Ouryuu -se ve pensativa

-Oh, no, solo me preguntaba el por qué estarían aquí los protectores de la reina – Jae-Ha miro serio a Zeno y él rubio solo afirmó con la cabeza.

-Darela-chan, te explicaremos todo en la villa, ¿nos hospedarías un par de días querida?- ¿Es en joda?, como podría decir que no.

-¡Claro!- sonreí casi de oreja a oreja, que honor hospedar a los fieles protectores de la reyna Yona.

Pronto llegamos a la entrada de la villa, en todo el camino no se me quitaba la sonrisa, Zeno y Jae- Ha estuvieron hablando me dé como reagruparon a los 4 dragones y recuperaron el reino. Apenas pasamos las primeras construcciones y ya había mujeres tragándose a Jae-Ha con la mirada.

-¿No podrían ser menos indiscretas?

-Ryokuryuu siempre roba miradas- menciono Zeno

-No lo había notado- dije sarcásticamente pero sin sonar grosera.

.

.

.

 ***Jae-Ha***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por alguna razón me sentía incomodo, jovencitas de entre 18 y 20 años fijándose en un maduro como yo, no las culpo, mi ser atractivo destaca, pero si se dieran cuenta que tengo 27 años seguro se espantarían, eso me hace ver como un rabo verde...

-Ryokuryuu esta extraño- dijo el bajito sonriendo

-¿Eh? A que te refieres Zeno-kun?- voltea a verlo

-En este tipo de ocasiones te pondrías a ligar con las jovencitas- No dije nada, solo mire fijamente a Zeno-kun, tenía razón, esta vez no me nacía para nada hacerlo, dirigí mi vista a Darela, solo sonreía por las tonterías que decíamos en el camino, quien diría que una sonrisa pudiera alegrarme la mañana.

-Bien, hemos llegado- dijo ella mientras nos deteníamos en una posada de dos pisos.

-Wow, ¿¡esta es tu propiedad!?- pregunto Zeno.

-Si- Era una casa de dos pisos, y por enfrente tenía un gran patio lleno de hierbas medicinales, entramos después de que abrió el portón de metal, llegamos a la puerta de la casa y al entrar lo primero que vimos fue a una pareja de ancianos relajados en un par de mecedoras, sus ojos cerrados y completamente cubiertos por unas mantas mostraban aura de paz. El primer piso de la casa estaba solo la cocina y un gran espacio, después estaba el baño y la ducha.

-Buen día- dijo dulcemente Darela-chan, mientras besaba las frentes de los ancianos.

-Buen día disculpe las molestias- Zeno y yo nos presentamos como es debido.

-Sean bienvenidos- uno de los ancianos nos dijo.

-Muchas gracias-

-Siéntase como en casa

-Subamos a la sala de estar- nos ofreció Darela-chan, subimos las escaleras y había tres habitaciones después de la sala de estar, nos sentamos en un especie de futan con mesa en el centro, Darela-chan nos trajo unas frutas a los que Zeno gustoso los acepto.

-Y bien, ¿de que era eso de lo que me dirían?

-Querida, Hak nos ha enviado a distintos lugares a los 4 dragones y a mas guerreros destacados a investigar si todo está en su lugar, como lo que nos mencionaste, los soldados no vienen desde hace tres meses aquí en las afueras del la capital de fuego.

-Cierto, me alegra que estén aquí en la villa, ¿entonces harán que vengan más soldados?-

-Por el momento no, debemos primero saber por qué han dejado de venir, si hacemos que los soldados vengan de un día para otro el delincuente de tras de todo esto se fugara, y causará más problemas en otros lugares.

-Entiendo, usen cuando quiera la posada, mis abuelos no tendrán ningún inconveniente

-Eso es bueno joven Darela, usted nos podría ayudar mucho también

-Aquí en el pueblo hicimos un pequeño grupo de 10 personas para protegernos de los bandidos, antes era peor, ahora ya está más calmado, pero cuenten con nosotros para cualquier cosa…

.

.

.

 ***Darela***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron las semanas volando, un mes y tres semanas para ser exactos, los cuales habían sido los más efímeros de mi vida...

No habíamos parado de investigar, el único avance nos lleva a un pueblo cercano, partiremos mañana por la noche, aún que no me siento tan cómoda viajar con dos lindos chichos... Vaaag, a quien engaño, me atrae Jae-Ha pero tal vez solo sea una aventura, a quien engaño él no se ve del tipo que tome una relación enserio. Baje para hacer el desayuno a mis queridos abuelos, los guíe hasta la cocina, y él par de dragones no tardo en bajar.

-Mhhhh- resonó Zeno -eso huele muy bien

-Llegan justo a tiempo- Les indique que se sentaran en la mesa, Zeno sin pensarlo llegó a la mesa, nos sentamos y después de un rato terminamos el desayuno, no sin antes recibir halagos por mi sazón. Jae Ha me ayudo a recoger la mesa, mientras Zeno llevaba a mis abuelos a sus mecedoras.

-Darela-chan- me llamó Jae- Ha mientras yo terminaba de lavar los trastes.

-¿sí?

-¿Tienes padres?- pregunto mientras jugueteaba con una taza

-Supongo que una vez los tuve, no tengo memoria de ellos - la cara de él mostro lástima.

-Ya veo, discúlpame

-No te preocupes, tengo a mis abuelos adoptivos, ellos me dieron todo a su alcancé, he vivido bien- di unas cuantas palmadas en su hombro, no me gustaba para nada la idea de ser vista con lastima -Tengo personas importantes que me aman y he aprendido a vivir con esto, son buenas personas.

-Pensé que eran familia de la misma sangre

-Es una larga historia- le dije mientras nos alejábamos de la cocina para encontrarnos con Zeno.

-Tengo mucho tiempo libre- paro en seco Zeno diciendo -Zeno-kun saldrá buscar información.

-Así que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- sonrió Jae-Ha, haciendo una mueca encantadora, permanecí perdida en su mirar solo unos segundos sin que ningún sonido saliera de mi boca.

-Señorita Darela- llego Zeno a nosotros nuevamente- Me hare pasar por un aldeano, cualquier cosa Ryokuryuu puede localizar me rápidamente.

-Claro, ten cuidado Zeno- Fuimos a la puerta principal a despedirlo, la temperatura aún no bajaba, así que antes de que se fuera le di un saco de algodón de parte de mis abuelos.

-Los veré al atardecer- dijo mientras lo perdíamos a la distancia.

-¿Estará bien solo?-

-Claro, él tiene la capacidad de encariñar a la gente fácilmente

-No me refería a eso- dije mientras le daba un empujoncito haciéndolo entrar a la casa.

-Te contare más de él cuando me cuentes tu historia, vamos-

-Creo que él que tiene mucho tiempo eres tú- reí un poco.

-Bueno hace mucho frío, ¿por qué no hacemos algo para calentarnos?- me asusté un poco al principio al escuchar sus picaros chistes, que no me tiente por que se arrepentiría...

-Había una vez…- dije mientras el soltaba una carcajada.

.

.

.

 ***Jae-Ha***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus labios se movían pronunciando su historia, sus suaves y carnosos labios...

-¡Jae ha!

-¿eh? ¿Si dime?- dije atontado

-¿Me estas poniendo atención?- cuestionó haciendo un lindo puchero al momento de poner ambas manos en mis mejillas

-Claro querida- sonreí maliciosamente, tomo un espacio alejándose un poco.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿qué fue lo último que dije?- me retaba.

-"¿Me estas poniendo atención?"- Ahogaba mis ganas de reír apretando mis labios con mis mejillas hinchadas a punto de explotar.

-¡Oye!- exclamo y soltó risas, yo igual lo hice pero solo fue breve, cuando en mi mente solo grabó su rostro sonriente, en su más pura alegría.

.

.

.

 ***Darela***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Reía ante las sandeces que decía él peli verde.

-Que linda sonrisa tienes- me dijo vagamente, haciendo que apagara mis risas por pena.

-Ahhhh...-susurre mirando lo fijamente, su rostro tan coqueto me hacía imaginarme cosas, era tan atrevido y es que me tenía que medir, apenas un mes y pico de conocernos y ya siento que necesito insecticida para mi vientre.

-¿Porque la quitas?- rió ligeramente al momento de acercarse de nuevo y tomar con su mano mi barbilla, -¿acaso te he puesto nerviosa?- susurro, sentí como una corriente de electricidad inundada mi cuerpo.

-¡c, claro que no!- refunfuñe mirando hacia otra parte.

-Entonces ¿por qué me evitas la mirada?- maldición, su voz, de esa manera, ronca y baja a la vez me hacia enloquecer. No podía hablar, ¿qué debería decirle?

-Mírame- me guío hasta sus hermosos ojos púrpura -Darela...- me llamó con un susurro

-Jae-Ha- estaba en delirio total.

-De alguna manera me has atrapado, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tus palabras-sentía mi corazón salir, es acaso ¿está la habilidad del dragón verde?-tú- me dijo al momento de que sentía ya su aliento tan cerca.

 ***Jae-Ha***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-No, no podemos- me alejo poniendo sus manos en mi pecho.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo siento, creo que nos dejamos llevar, pero esto está mal- Y fue ahí cuando entre en sí, ¿qué rayos me pasaba?, ¿por qué me siento tan acogido?, es tan cálida, quisiera haberla conocido antes, no quería parar, si mi código de caballero me lo permitiera le hubiera robado más de un beso.

-Yo, no me deje llevar- la tome por los hombros -es la verdad, no estoy jugando contigo si es lo que piensas-

-¡Jae- Ha solo han unas ¡semanas!- me exclamaba mientras intentaba zafarse de mis manos -mira eres muy atractivo, pero no puedo, no pasare por lo mismo otra vez

-¡Cálmate!- le dije al momento de inmovilizarla en mis brazos

-Entonces dame una oportunidad, te demostrare que me importas

-Las palabras de Zeno muestran lo contrario- pude notar su frágil voz quebrándose.

-Sí, Perdóname, fui muy repentino, por eso; iré despacio- sonrió con sus ojos cristalinos y con las mejillas pintadas de rosa...

.

.

.

 ***Darela***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me pierdo, si sigo viendo esos ojos ahora, no podre separar mi vista. Cuando veo sus ojos siento que mi mundo cambia, quiero tocarlo... quiero sentirlo… Sentía que sus brazos y me estrujaban más cercas de él, sabía que ambos ansiábamos nuestros labios, era tanto el deseo, no quería dejarle pasar, ¿qué más da?...esto no es una droga, ¡no es como si me fuera a enamorar!, o ¿sí?...Me colgué de su cuello con ambas manos, me acerqué a su rostro, nuestros ojos se cerraban a medida que acercábamos nuestros labios para fundirlos, sentía como suavemente se apoderaba de mí y esto, esto me estaba volviendo loca en más de una manera, él se estaba provocando un calor en mi pecho, que no era solo deseo.

.

.

.

* **Jae Ha***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al fin, podía sentirla, sus labios, sus brazos, su cuerpo tan pegado al mío. Pase mis brazos hasta llegar a su cabello, jale el listón que lo ataba, dejandolo caer en cascada hasta su cintura sus ondas sublimes color chocolate, toda ella era un verdadero caramelo. Me sorprendí al sentir como intensificó el beso, poniendome un poco tenso, porque "eso" ya estaba despierto y sabía perfectamente lo que significaba…

.

.

.

Y bien... ¿que les pareció?, se esta poniendo buena la cosa jajajaja, en fin no se cuantas emisiones tendrá este fic, solo se que le pondremos kokoro y que pasen a visitarnos a nuestra página los amantes de este hermoso anime Akatsuki no Yona, nos encuentran a mí y a mí sempai en Shin-ah El Dragón Azul.

Bien les mando besitos y abrazos kawaiis.

Hima-chan

Por cierto, me disculpó por cualquier falta de ortografía que hubiera.


End file.
